Murder On Endry Island
by UnitedxNations
Summary: What happens when the Nations of the world come together on one island? A murder? But who could've done this! Can the other nations figure out the murderer in time? Or will they all perish one by one? Rated T for blood/murder and cursing.
1. A Formal Invitation

**Alright! This is my first fanfiction on this site! I'm kind of excited, I don't know how good this will be but I hope you enjoy it.**

**It is a murder mystery so I hope you try and figure it out and I also hope it isn't to obvious. ;) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter One- A Formal Invitation

_Dear Honda, Kiku_

_Japan~_

_It would be my dearest pleasure if you would come to visit me at my home for some tea and a formal dinner. I've have been wishing to meet you for some time now and I'd be most delighted if you'd come. If it is no trouble of course. I am expecting you on my own island just off the coast of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_I expect you to be here by Noon, three days from when you shall receive this letter. It should be the fourth of May. Coordinates shall follow, should you decide to come._

_If it is no trouble, please send a reply with your currier within a day of receiving this letter. I await your reply with open arms and an eager heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Taha, Defer_

Japan's eyes glided over the raised gold lettering as he read the invitation over and over again. No one sent him invitations like this. Even people who did want to get in touch with him contacted him much differently. Even if it was formal he hadn't seen a letter like this in a very long time.

He ran his thumb over his name. Whoever this person was knew his name and knew he was a Nation Representative. That intrigued him, the only other people who knew his name were the other Nations, his boss and perhaps some other Nations bosses.

He wracked his brain thinking of the name over and over again, _Taha? Taha? _He'd certainly remember a name like that. He couldn't think of any other Nation with that particular name. He couldn't think of any _humans _he knew with that name either.

It didn't make much sense and he was getting more intrigued by the minute. Should he go? It's not as though he had any plans on May fourth.

A soft cough snapped his consciousness back to what was in front of him. The currier stood in front of him looking down at the floor, his hand stretched out, waiting for a reply.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Please send a return retter; I would much rike to meet this Mr. Taha." The other man nodded slowly and took the letter from his hands. He put it into one of his bags and stiffly walked away.

Japan slid the door shut. He couldn't blame the kid for being nervous. He delivered mail directly to him. He was aware he was a Nation Representative and the fact probably terrified him. The public didn't know much about them at all. In fact no one really did.

How could a country be a place _and _a person? It didn't make sense and he himself didn't understand it sometimes. He'd learned to accept it however. After thousands of years one didn't have much choice but to accept what they were.

He sat down slowly and leaned his arms onto his knees. He rubbed his temples trying to wrack his memory. He honestly couldn't think of any person who'd want to meet him, and who knew his human name. _I'm probably worrying about nothing. _He wasn't one to over react; even he knew that, it was probably just a curious citizen interested in meeting a Nation. Although if that were the case wouldn't he have asked Arthur instead of him?

Perhaps he wasn't the only one invited at all?

Japan walked over to his phone and punched in the seven digit phone number and area code, he heard the line ring. Once…twice…three times before someone picked up.

A distinct yawn was heard on the other end of the line. "Japan? Do you know what time it is here? This better be important." Japan mentally smiled at the irritated British tone that greeted him through the line.

"Konnichi wa Arthur. Sorry to bother you at this hour, but I was wondering if you had received any unusuar retters rately?" He calmly spoke through the phone hoping England could understand him with his mind still groggy from sleep.

"Hm? Unusual…letters?" Japan could hear him sitting up through the line. There was a moment of silence before he replied. "Do you mean an invitation perhaps?"

_So I wasn't the only one! _Japan thought to himself. Interesting. This made him wonder if perhaps more Nations were invited to go as well. How did this Taha know of them? Well, him and Arthur for certain. His train of thought was interrupted when England spoke into the phone again.

"Japan? Are you still there?"

"Sorry Arthur. Was rost in a train of thought. Hai, an invitation is exactry what I mean." Japan rushed to apologize, having forgotten he was still on the phone.

"You received one as well? I thought I was the only one. From a Mr. Defer? Is that right?" Any grogginess in England's voice had vanished. Clearly he was as intrigued about this whole matter as Japan was.

"Hai. Right."

"I agreed to his terms. I can't think of how he would have known my name. My full name at that!"

"I agreed too. This is quite interesting isn't it Arthur?"

"Quite. I shall see you there in three days then. Good day Japan." With that last remark Japan could hear the phone on the other end click down onto the receiver. Japan hung his phone up soon after.

_Well then Taha, it seems we have a dinner._

* * *

"You sent out the invitations, correct?" The voice on the other end of the phone scratched through a voice changer. Should anyone be listening to their conversation right now they would be unable to pick out either a voice or an accent. They could track their locations of course but it wasn't easy to track a Representative.

"Of course I did." Speaking back to my partner through my own voice changer I heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line.

"This is going to be quite interesting should they show up. It's going to be quite the show." The voice laughed harsh and cold through the voice changer and I pulled my ear away from the phone as the sound grated against my nerves.

I grinned even though he couldn't see me. "This is going to be such, fun." I airily breathed the last word. How exciting! The Nation Representatives all together at one time? What could possibly go wrong?

For them many things, but of course,

They didn't know that.

* * *

**The action doesn't start for a little while yet. Please be patient! **

**Sorry if writing in accents is confusing, it just helps me get into character a little bit better.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer for you!**

**Translations:**

**Konnichi Wa- Hello**

**Hai- Yes**

**Human Names: **

**Arthur- England**

**Kiku- Japan**


	2. Welcome To Endry Island

**Alright, It's only been a day since I uploaded the first part of this story. Sadly the action doesn't start in this chapter. I promise it will in eitther the next chapter or the one after that.**

**This chapter is also a bit longer than the last. I hope you like it.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

The cool crisp ocean air blew into England's face almost as soon as he reached the docks. He took a deep breath and breathed in the air. The tang of salt hit the roof of his mouth and he smiled lightly. He loved the sea. Always had. Ever since he was a young Country he'd loved sailing. Loved exploring the ocean waters and discovering new lands. He frowned. Or at least at one time he'd loved doing that. He was still called a pirate by some of the other Representatives. Honestly the title didn't bother him one bit.

At one point it had been true. He had been a pirate a long time ago. The stupid Frog liked to pester him about it but it's hard to pester someone about a title they actually like. He still went out sailing every now and again. The clean ocean air was a good way to wind down after a long hard day. Especially after world meetings where he had to deal with Alfred and Francis for over four hours.

He glanced down at the watch he wore on his left wrist. He squinted at the hands for a moment before discerning the time. Two thirty in the afternoon. The invitation that had followed the first had indicated that everyone should be at the island by four thirty in the afternoon. It had read something like this:  
_Kirkland, Arthur_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_I am absolutely delighted that you have decided to attend my little dinner. I hope you don't find it rude of me to have invited a few other guests as well. Mind you, I'm sure we can all get along and have a nice evening._

_Depending on the weather I'd be perfectly alright with you staying the night, I know how the sea can be sometimes as I'm sure you already know._

_Dinner will begin at six thirty in the evening. Please try to be here by four thirty. I've included coordinates to get to the island from your personal docks. _

_Hope to see you here soon,_

_Taha, Defer_

As the gentleman that he was, he figured that it couldn't hurt to be early. Better early than late he always told himself. He only wished other Nation's would follow his advice. Some did of course. Canada was almost always on time for the meetings, and when he wasn't he was always very distressed in apologizing and explaining why he was late.

Of course his brother was the absolute opposite of that. America was almost _never _on time for the meetings, and he _never _had an explanation as to why he was so late all the time. He only took his seat loudly exclaiming "The hero has arrived!"

How could the nations he raised have grown up so differently? He had no idea what got into America's head sometimes but it made him want to slap the bloody git even more senseless, if that was possible.

He laughed as he pictured the image in his mind. He was so interested in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the man come up behind him.

"Excuse me." England jumped at the sudden noise behind him and spun around a little too quickly. The figure behind him gave a slight start and took a step back.

The man was unfamiliar, but he wore a uniform that was recognizable by England. It was the uniform the people he sailed with wore. It was of utmost importance to his boss to ensure that he traveled safely. Couldn't have anything happen to the Nation's Representative, if something did the country would be in temporary economic disaster until another representative showed up. Something like that hadn't happened in thousands of years, at least as far as England could remember.

The man's blue uniform and union jack crest with waves suggested that he worked for England's personal docks. It was a small group of people. Maybe five or six at the most. They only kept his boast in good condition and went sailing with him occasionally. Of course they could take him to islands too, which is what he would be doing today.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to startle you, but this is a p-private dock and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man stated firmly with a somewhat confident look. He didn't seem to feel as confident as he tried to appear though.

England looked at him quizzically. Usually the new workers were told who he was. Apparently he wasn't. "Oh, you didn't startle me." England told him. "You appear not to know however that this is actually my personal dock."

The man's mouth gaped for a second and he shut it quickly. He nervously ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I just can't seem to stop messing up today." The man joked with a slight laugh. "First day to. Hello, my name is Archie Lacaster."

He stretched out his hand in a formal greeting. England took his hand, a slight smile tweaking the corners of his lips. "Nice to meet you Archie. I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. My human name is Arthur Kirkland."

The man seemed stunned. "Wow…" He muttered before straightening up. "I haven't exactly learned the ropes yet but I can try and help you out. What can I do for you Mr. Kirk-"

England cut him off mid-sentence. "Please call me Arthur."

"Ah, yes of course. What can I do for you Arthur?" The man asked slightly more relaxed. Seems he was getting more used to being in the presence of a nation.

"Actually I'm going to visit someone. Their island is supposed to be about thirty minutes of the coast here. I was wondering if it would be any trouble to take a boat there. I've already consulted my superiors and it is perfectly fine for me to take a trip there." England said calmly with an air of superiority.

"Of course Arthur. Shall I remain at the island or shall I come back for you? Also do you have any coordinates?" The man asked. England could almost see the excitement in his eyes. Doing this would probably make the others who worked here take him more seriously. England could hardly blame him for his thrill.

He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper containing the coordinates to the island. The man looked at them slightly confused for a moment before nodding. "Okay I think I know where this is. Will it be just you Arthur?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Just sit tight for a moment while I get ready." He gave England no time to reply before he jogged away a slight spring to his step.

England sat down on the bench next to the edge of the docks watching the seabird's coast into land as he waited. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the ocean when he heard a sudden noise.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Hm?" England opened his eyes again and sat up straight.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

He began digging around in his pockets looking for the source of the buzzing. He quickly took out his cellphone and glanced at the number. Recognizing it instantly he pressed the green answer button.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland."

"Hai, hero Arthur. Kiku here. I was just caring to make sure you were stir going today, no change of plans?" England slowly picked out the accent that was addressing him through the phone. Japan had such a strange way of speech. Thankfully he was used to it by now and could understand him with ease.

"No change of plans at all. In fact I am waiting at the dock right now for my boat." England glanced over towards the man who was preparing his boat. Two others had joined him in helping to get the small boat ready. No doubt they'd be finished soon.

"Aright. I am currentry on my way to the irand. I shourd be there just before you." He paused for a moment then seemed to remember something and continued on talking. "Oh! I almost forgot, I contacted Germany yesterday. Appears he received the retter too. This Mr. Defer seems to want to meet more than one Nation Representative."

"Germany was invited too?" England frowned. Now that was strange. He couldn't think of any reason why anyone would want to meet these three countries. Although perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. It was very possible other Nations had been invited as well.

"Hai. That is what he tord me."

England nodded even though he knew Japan couldn't see him. "It seems we will have quite the dinner party then. I wonder who else will show."

"I do not know. We wirr have to wait and see. Sorry Arthur I have to go. See you soon." He didn't give him time to reply before the phone clicked dead.

England put his phone back into his pocket and glanced up to see a familiar face this time. Gabriela another dock worker was walking towards him. The usual happy go lucky grin always present on her face.

"Arthur! Good to see you!" She exclaimed when he stood up to meet her. "Your boat is ready! Oh, and don't mind Archie. He is new but he's a good kid. I'm sure you can trust 'm." She clipped the word him and England had to prevent himself from raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course. Seems like a good kid to me." He began walking down towards the small white boat with Gabriela tagging along at his left side. She stopped by the small building and waved at him.

"See you soon Artie!" She called with a laugh.

"I keep telling you not to call me Artie!" He hissed back half-heartedly over his shoulder. He seen her blow him a good humoured kiss before disappearing into the building and he rolled his eyes. What a character.

He stepped onto the boat where Archie was waiting for him. He was smiling calmly glancing back at the others who were milling about outside. "All set Arthur?"

"Ready when you are." He muttered going to stand near the front of the boat. He glanced at the water. It was as smooth as an ocean could get. They'd have no trouble traversing to the island. He breathed in the salty air as a gust of wind blew into his face ruffling his already messy blonde hair.

"Alright! We're off then!" Archie said excitedly.

"Hey! Arthur, see that island just up there?"

"Yes."

"That's our destination. I can't say I've ever been to this particular island before. Quite nice looking isn't it?"

England looked through the glass in the wheelhouse towards the island. It wasn't very big. From what he could see it had maybe four or five buildings most. The house he could easily pick out from them as it took up a large portion of the left side of the island. The ivory coloured walls were easily distinguishable even at their distance.

As they neared he seen that two of the other buildings appeared to be storage buildings. They were smaller and much less elaborate than the house itself. He glanced at the last building taking up a small piece of the island on the right. It was almost as elaborate as the house though nowhere near as big. He couldn't possibly fathom what it was used for.

The boat pulled up slowly to a beautifully kept white dock. There was a woman out on the dock waiting for him. She wore a light blue dress and a black apron. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and he seen her purple eyes through her glass lenses as he stepped onto the dock.

He looked back at Archie who had remained in the boat. "Thank you Archie. I'll being seeing you again tonight."

"Of course Arthur. Have a nice evening and don't hesitate to phone if anything in the plans change." Archie smiled and turned away. It wasn't long before he pulled away from the dock and started heading back towards the UK which was still visible from the island.

England turned to the woman. She smiled warmly when she realized she had had his full attention now. "Good afternoon . I trust your travels went smoothly." England resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow once again. She was so formal.

"Yes thank you." He replied in an even, polite tone.

Her eyes lit up. "Wonderful. I shall give you a quick tour of the facilities on the way up to the house." She turned on her heel, clearly expecting him to follow her. He shrugged and began walking behind her off the dock and up the beautiful stone path. They started on the middle of the island. There was a beautiful garden in the middle. The flowers seemed to brighten up the place as they walked. In the middle was a beautiful fountain carved from what appeared to be marble. The statue in the centre of the fountain was a lovely carving of a mermaid holding a harp. Her eyes were closed in what looked like concentration as she played.

"This is 's personal garden. He handpicked the flowers that were planted here and sometimes even tends to them himself. Towards the top half of the island we have a lovely apple orchard if you'd like to go walking there this evening." The woman turned to look at him. "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Lina, I'm a maid on this island."

She didn't seem to expect a reply because before England could she turned and started walking along the garden path towards the right side of the island towards the smaller looking building. "This is the guest quarters. Should you need a place to stay tonight this will be it."

The building was large; easily three times the size of a regular citizen's house. England wondered to himself just how many rooms the Guest Quarters had.

He calmly followed the woman along the path and to the house. It was even more beautiful up close. The beautiful stone walls seemed to glow in the sunlight. The golden arches of the windows shined against the afternoon sky. It seemed that most had the curtains drawn however. The steps leading up to the house were carved with floral patterns and the doors themselves were made of high quality dark wood.

It was a magnificent house.

Lina stood in front of the door. She adjusted her glasses quickly and leaned against the door handles.

"Welcome, to Endry Island."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will try to get the next chapter out sometime this week. Don't expect them all to happen one day after each other.**

**I forgot to mention but I do not, in any way own Hetalia Axis powers. The characters belong to their rightful owner however much I did wish I owned them.**


	3. Dinner Is Served

**Okay super sorry about getting this chapter out later than I intended but here it is! Things pick up a little in this chapter and will a lot in the next one so sorry if you were waiting for the action cause not yet!**

* * *

Chapter Three- Dinner Is Served

"To be honest Japan, I thought I was going to be the only country here. I was looking forward to a one on one talk. After all, this person _must _consider me a hero! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Actually, America, I'm surprised you didn't know there would be other guests. I mean, didn't your second invitation mention more Nation Representatives showing up?" Japan looked up at him from where he stood.

"Nah man. It didn't. Just that it was _super _of me to decide to come!"

"Did it rearry say that?"

"Ah-, No actually." America laughed heartedly, clasping his right hand to the back of his head. "I just thought-"

He trailed off when he heard the two large entrance doors swing open. He recognized the woman pushing the open as Lina. Someone was standing beside her and he heard an audible "Wow…" from the figure following her.

"Right this way Arthur. There are two guests already here. Please remain in this reception area until the others have arrived." Lina cheerfully said the the person following.

America narrowed his eyes. Arthur? He only knew one person of that name. _Arthur Kirkland. _

His suspicions were confirmed when England followed her into the room wearing, he hated to admit even to himself, a quite stylish blue suit. Too bad his messy hair doo didn't match his outfit. America watched as he glanced around at the elegant reception area.

America didn't blame him really. He'd done the same thing when he had arrived. Well, more so he had ran around the room exclaiming loudly at anything he found cool.

The high arching ceiling with the painting done elegantly on the roof of what looked to him like angels. The ornate hallways leading off to the back, left and right of the room. The gorgeous (And shiny!) chandelier and the appetizer table of course! Perhaps he couldn't admire the true beauty of the room but he knew the food was good. (He probably didn't, no sense of taste remember?)

England soon walked up to the two a frown on his face. "Oi, America. Can't say I'm happy to see you here." Of course, blunt as always. No matter where they were England always managed to get in a snarky comment or two. "Of course it's a pleasure to see you as always Japan."

"Oh come off it Iggy!" He laughed good humouredly and put an arm around England's shoulders. As much as he didn't like him America loved picking fun on how much shorter he was than him. He knew it riled him up knowing he was shorter than his former colony. As a matter of fact, he was probably shorter than Mathieu too!

"Bloody wanker!" England hissed through gritted teeth careful to keep his voice down or he would disrupt the dinner host, wherever he was. He elbowed America lightly in his gut before stepping forward besides Japan and out of his reach. "Don't touch me, and do _not _call me Iggy. That is not my name."

He shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want Iggy."

England glared furiously at him and Japan had to awkwardly step between them before a real fight broke out. England just turned away from him and directed his attention to Japan, starting a conversation that he obviously wasn't supposed to be a part of. _Whatever, I can focus on other things. Like this delicious food!_

He turned towards the table and began looking at all the appetizers again. It all looked good. Even though dinner was coming he knew he'd have absolutely no trouble being able to stomach all of these appetizers and whatever the host was planning to serve for dinner. He paused. He hadn't actually seen the host yet. Even though everyone wasn't here yet, at least according to Lana, it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself, or at least show his face. For someone who wanted to meet him he seemed much less enthusiastic than he'd thought him to be. For a fact, he hadn't actually stopped to think why someone would want to meet him in the first place, besides the obvious fact that he was a hero. Surely there was more to this _Taha _than that? Right?

He heard a small noise next to him and almost jumped away from it.

"What were you thinking about Alfred?" A quiet voice to his left spoke.

He had to look down a smidge to meet his brother's eye level. _When did Matthew get so tall? _He thought to himself. He hadn't realized just how tall his twin brother had gotten over the years. He stood there so calmly in a dark red dress shirt in black pants. His long hair was brushed but the one twisty curl still stuck out. "Hey! Mattie!" He ruffled his brothers long hair like he did every time he seen him. "I didn't even hear you come in!" He paused. "I was here before you right?"

He hadn't realized how fast he'd been talking. Matthew looked at him funny for a moment before he smiled softly. "Yes, you were here before me. I asked her not to make a big scene out of it. You know I'm not one for dramatic entrances. I actually wasn't planning on coming at all."

Now it was America's turn to look at his brother funny. In all honestly he loved his brother, he really did, but he was such a weird country. Why would you not want to come to a dinner party? Free food! You also get to see him the amazing hero! "Common bro! Seriously it's a party. Are all Canadians as weird as you?"

"Eh! That's not very nice Alfred. I can't speak on behalf of my country. They're all different people." He was absently twirling his long curl in his hand. _Did he always do that? _

"Whatever Matt. Have some aps! Learn to have a good time. You're so _polite _all the time. Lighten up and have a little fun."

"I'll try, eh? Again though, I'm not big on parties." America left him when he seen England coming up to talk to him. Of course those two would get along; they are both so formal, all the time. It's so fucking boring! They must've had sticks shoved up their asses when they were little because no person in their right mind should be that stiff so much.

He almost laughed out loud to himself, but he didn't want to seem as crazy as England so he held it in.

* * *

It seemed like forever had passed before all the guests had arrived, but in reality it had only been an hour or so. By the time the clock said four thirty all the nations expected had arrived. America really hadn't expected such a crowd.

Of course Japan, England and his bro were there, but after them they were followed by Germany, Italy, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, Russia, China, Spain, Romano, Belarus, France and even Finland has showed up!

He couldn't even begin to fathom why this Mr_. Defer _would even want to meet this many Representatives. Let alone all at once. How on Earth had he even come about their names? Usually only Government officials had access to that sort of information. To anyone else they should've simply been regular citizens in their respective countries.

"Excuse me, everyone." A sudden voice sounded from a speaker at the top of the grand staircase towards the back of the room. All the countries standing in the so deemed "Reception area" glanced upwards towards the source of the voice before it continued.

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you, Mr. Defer is unable to make it this evening. We however, will still have a lovely dinner for you. If the weather clears up Mr. Defer wishes to see you all tomorrow."

America scowled. _Can't make it? _He wasn't even on the island in the first place? How rude! Invite the hero and not even come to meet him?

It was obvious he wasn't the only one having trouble understanding.

"Dis is unacceptable! How can you invite guests to your home and zen not be dere!" Austria's loud voice was distinctly heard from where he was walking with Hungary.

"That's bloody strange." Was all England said.

"Probably just had trouble, maybe ran inland for some things and then this awful storm blocked his passage?"

He had to admit to himself that Finland had a point. The sudden storm racking the small island was raging quite heavily behind those large wooden entrance doors. He wondered quietly to himself if this had been planned but that idea was crushed when he realized England had mentioned a storm supposedly arriving tonight. Guess it came early.

It didn't take long for all the countries to filter into the room on the right. It was a beautifully elegant dining room with high ceilings and fantastic décor. All the countries were soon seated and much to his dismay he found himself sitting between England and France. Joy! Those two could argue for ten hours straight about nothing at all! Thankfully for the time being, Canada seemed to be taking up most of France's attention and England seemed to be having a fine enough time sipping his wine and looking around the room.

Once everyone was sitting two people entered the room. America recognized the younger girl, Lana from earlier this afternoon. The other however was unfamiliar. He was a shorter looking man with his dark red hair swept to the side out of his face. He was wearing what looked to be a waiter's outfit and though he was smiling, it didn't seem to reach his hazel eyes.

He glanced around the table with an appraising glance before beginning to speak. "Again I am terribly sorry Mr. Defer couldn't make it, I'm sure he'll be right over tomorrow though!" He laughed though it was obviously forced. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am another worker here for Mr. Defer. My name is Tony. I along with Lina who you all met earlier this morning will be serving you dinner this evening. We've all gathered some of your countries favourite dishes so please do enjoy."

The pair left the room before quickly returning. Lina placed a large plate in front of him with a large hamburger and some French fries on it. It looked _delicious._

"Oh my god! Thanks Lina!" She smiled softly before setting down France's dish. It looked like some sort of stew. I didn't even wait for Lina to leave before I commented.

"France what the _hell _is that?"

Lina awkwardly skidded away for more dishes before France could even reply. He glanced scornfully in America's direction before replying. "Amérique, I'll 'ave _you know_ that pot au feu is quite delicious! Now, kindly shut up and eat that monstrosity of a 'amburger!"

He stifled the urge to yell back. Despite what England told everyone he did have some manners. Even he knew better than to argue with France at a party that wasn't his own.

It seemed like everyone was having a good time, sipping the wine and enjoying their own dishes which were amazingly delicious! He couldn't remember the last time he'd had food that was this good! Usually he just grabbed a McDonald's hamburger on the way home or something. He usually didn't go to a restaurant to order one, and this burger was probably even better than one of those!

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was talking to him directly.

"Huh? Wha? Sorry could you repeat that?"

A dramatic sigh could be heard from China who was sitting across from him at the table. He looked up from his meal with an unimpressed expression on his face. "Pay attention!" He snapped. "I said that the next conference will be held in America, right aru?"

Shit. He'd forgotten completely about that. Not that he had to get anything ready; the conference hall back at his place was always kept in top notch condition…well usually. He just didn't feel like hosting the next meeting so soon. It seems like they had one every other day!

"Yeah man!" He replied enthusiastically even though he really wasn't happy about it at _all._ He raised his voices. "You dudes all know that too right? Next conference is at my place!"

He got some glares and rolled eyes but it appeared as though everyone seated at the table had heard him. His government would ensure that any Representatives not present today would also be aware of the upcoming meeting. Not as though he cared in the slightest.

China, the one he'd originally been talking to just nodded and turned his attention back to his supper.

It was a good hour at least before all the countries had completely finished with their meals. It was only then that yet another worker at this house appeared in the doorway.

She looked like, ten times more nervous than the other two did. Her brunette hair was done back in a bun and she wore dark sunglasses. It seemed odd to him at the time but he didn't make a scene out of it. She smiled nervously and looked around the table. "How were everyone's meals this evening?"

There were noises and a few vocal approvals. She grinned even wider and clapped her hands together with a little bounce. "Excellent! If you would please follow me now, I would like to provide you with some after dinner entertainment. I play a mean piano." She laughed lightly.

Austria was the first to stand up; clearly he was excited at the prospect of another piano player. "You play?" He asked her. "I love to play ze piano. Care to try a duet?"

She glanced in his direction. America could see her face lighting up although he wasn't sure why. How could anyone get that excited over a piano? I mean, it's just music, you can go on your iPod and listen to the exact same thing and not go through the hassle.

He didn't complain though and simply followed her and Austria out of the room and through another grand hallway. They turned to the right shortly after into what appeared to be a study. Bookcases lined the walls of the room and tables, chairs and couches were strewn in random fashion across the large room. Ladders leaned against the taller bookcases. They looked sturdy enough but he doubted some people would want to climb that high up for a book.

In the centre of the room sat a red piano and a bench. Mr. Defer must play music; it wouldn't make sense to have a piano just for whoever this woman was.

He plopped down onto the couch with little grace. Canada took the seat to his left and China took the seat to his right. After a short amount of discussing the two at the piano turned to look at them.

The woman with the sunglasses turned to look at them, or at least he thought she did. It was hard to tell through her sunglasses. "Ready for some music?"

"Of course!" Hungary enthusiastically replied.

"Ve~ Music!" Italy replied soon after Hungary. Of course those two would be excited, anyone living with Austria for as long as they did would have to learn to love the music or go through years of misery!

She turned back to the piano and soon after sweet music drifted through the air as the two musicians worked their fingers across the piano keys. He didn't know much about piano music but he thought it sounded pretty good. The other countries appeared to be agreeing because everyone was looking quite content including the two playing. Despite being turned away from them he America could easily see how relaxed they were.

The music drifted on for a number of minutes, America found himself closing his eyes. The music was so soothing he probably could just drift off then and there.

_CRASH_

He jolted upright with a start. The music abruptly stopped on a sour note when the loud smash rung out through the whole room. Everyone looked nervously between one another. The two at the piano glanced at the countries on the couch before looking towards the doorway.

England broke the sudden silence.

"What the bloody hell was that!"

America stood up. Germany soon followed suit and before long everyone had took to their feet. They walked over to the doorway and peered out but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The woman looked flustered. "I'm sure someone just dropped a plate or maybe a wine glass. I'll go check. Please don't worry yourself."

She turned on her heel and run out into the hallway heading towards the kitchen on the other side of the dining room. America wondered if it was really a dish that had smashed. It sounded too loud to be a dish. The kitchen was quite the ways away. Would they really have heard a plate or glass smash? Over the piano music?

"I vonder vhat ze matter is?" Austria's agitated voice was heard almost as soon as she left. It was obvious he was distraught because his piano playing was interrupted. America could hardly blame him, if anyone ever interrupted him doing _anything _heroic_, _he'd be pissed!

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just a broken glass like she said." Spain, cheerful as always answered him confidently.

Germany looked towards the drawn curtains of the room before adding his two cents. "I'm not too sure about zhat Spain. To hear a glass over ze piano and ze storm seems a little too unlikely."

America found himself agreeing with him before he realized what he was saying. "I was thinking the same thing, dude!" He exclaimed loudly. "So there's no way it was a-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

_"__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

A high pitched scream was heard in the direction of the kitchen. America didn't even hesitate. He bolted directly towards the source of the sound. Any person who made a scream like that had to be in some serious trouble. He could hear rapid footsteps behind him; clearly at least some of the other countries had decided to follow him.

He passed through the doorway to the dining room and into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly. Some of the closely following countries bumped into him from behind but he hardly even noticed.

_All he seen was red._

* * *

**Oh suspense! What do you think happened? You'll find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and yet again I do not own hetalia or it's characters.**


	4. Dripping Dripping

Chapter Four- Dripping…Dripping

He had to stop himself from flat out vomiting. He'd run into America when he skidded to an abrupt halt in front of the kitchen door. England was almost glad he was covering most of the scene in front of him because all he wanted to do was turn away.

"Oh my god…" America seemed to finally have found his voice. He slowly stepped into the room towards the woman who'd been playing the piano just minutes ago with Austria. England followed right behind him.

She had sunk to her knees in front of Lina. Or at least in front of what _used _to be Lina. Her blood was streaked up the walls near the window which appeared to be shattered. That would explain the loud smashing sound they heard from the study. Blood was everywhere. Pools, of red on the floor and on the walls. Even dripping from the broken glass on the window.

Lina herself was lying just in front of the window. Her throat was slashed open in a wide ark, her purple eyes were glassy and stared at nothing. Her glasses themselves lay beside her head, cracked and broken. She was lying in a sea of blood. He slowly approached her body. He had to be sure.

He knelt down close to her left wrist which had fallen across her body and lay palm up. He gently placed two fingers across the bottom of her hand. He almost drew back immediately because of the temperature. Her hands were so cold! He held his fingers there anyway hoping he'd feel the faintest beat, anything at all to indicate there may still be some life in the kind and warm hearted woman who had first shown him the island.

"Is she…?" He could hear Spain's tentative voice behind him. He and America were standing behind him. There expressions drawn and cold. Even Spain usually so lively wasn't smiling now. Not any more.

He sighed softly. "Yes."

A few startled gasps were heard from the hallway and he could hear at least two of them start to cry. They were wailing about how horrible it was and he couldn't blame them. No one deserved to die, not like this. It almost made him, angry.

He snarled roughly at them. "All of you! Shut up! Everyone back to the Study. Including you Ms…." He trailed of meaningfully and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. The one who had played piano with Austria, the one so bubbly just a few short minutes ago.

She looked up at him, he could see tears running down her cheeks but she wasn't sobbing. "Call me Kaylee." She stood up keeping her ghostly white hands pressed against her chest, she walked past a few of the stunned countries standing in the doorway and went back to the study.

England watched as the other countries slowly filtered out of the hallway after her. He remained in the room, he was conscious of America standing behind him.

"Horrible isn't it?" America sounded abnormally subdued but England could hardly blame him. It was a horrible and brutal murder.

He turned around to face him when something occurred to him. He ignored America's question and walked over to the shattered window, peaking his upper body carefully over the jagged glass and peering outwards into the still pouring rain. His hair was drenched instantly and he could barely see a few feet in front of his face.

America's voice directly in his ear almost made him startle right into the jagged glass. "If I were the murderer I could kill you Arthur." England glanced at him with an odd expression. If America was joking he certainly didn't look it. His eyes were flat and cold and only a twitch of a smile graced his lips. More than that he called him _Arthur, _he never did that. Annoying nicknames yes, England yes, but never ever Arthur.

England backed away from the window with what he hopped was a convincing laugh. "Come on America, I know you're not. If you were I'd be dead!"

America stared at him with the same expression for a moment before his usual lopsided grin and bright eyes returned. "Your right England. Same goes for me too huh? If you were the murderer I'd be dead! Guess we better catch up then. Come on." He ended that remark with his signature laugh.

He latched onto England's arm and began to tug him along. Something seemed off. _Was that some sort of sick test? _He couldn't help but think it to himself. Did America really distrust him so much that he thought he'd killed Lina in cold blood? That thought in itself was so absurd! He didn't think Alfred was capable of thinking so lowly of him despite their rivalry. Yet there was no other explanation. He was _trying _to get me to kill him. The thought was sour in his mind and he wished he could spit it out of his mouth for good, but it stuck a constant nagging in the back off his head.

It wasn't long before everyone had gathered in the room including Kaylee and Tony, who had shown up later looking white as a ghost. A few countries were casting suspicious glances in each other's directions and England's mood soured even more when more than one county focused their suspicious glances on him. _Why the bloody hells do they think I did it? _He hadn't been anywhere near the room when the window broke, but chances are that wasn't when Lina had actually been killed. It had probably been smashed to get their attention, and not all the countries were listening to Austria and Kaylee play. At first he thought they were all their but some had wandered off on their own accord, before, during and after supper. Hell, even he had wandered off before supper looking for the bathroom. He doubted he even had an alibi for that either.

_Well, shit._

"Everyone listen up. Obviously someone in dis very room is a murderer." Germany's loud commanding voice was the first to officially start the discussion. He'd stood up from the table where he sat with Italy and Russia. All eyes in the study turned to look at him. Some trying to keep their composure from cracking and others looking like they were discussing something as boring as where the nest World Representative Meeting was going to be held. "I don't know die motive but dis person just took a _human _life. That action is unforgivable, Country Representative or not."

For a moment everyone sat there in silence, thinking. One of them was a murderer they all knew it. It was just such as foreign concept that it was difficult to get their head's wrapped around it. Another representative? Someone they knew for a long time? A murderer? Unthinkable! England even found himself thinking against logic for once, take Spain for example. Could it really be possible that such a kind hearted and upbeat country could kill such a lovely woman for no apparent reason at all?

A soft voice spoke up. "It was them, I bet it was them!" The voice grew in intensity as it spoke. _Finland. _He was pointing a finger at Tony and Kaylee. England's eyes turned to them. Kaylee looked at the floor her expression drawn and empty. The thought hadn't occurred to them. Maybe they had set up this party so they could kill Lina and take most of the suspicion off of themselves. It was starting to make some sense. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"They're trying to blame us!" Romano blurted out carelessly. "Monsters! We should lock them up before they kill any more people! Any one of us could be next!" His last words made England's blood run cold in his veins. _Any one of us could be next. _The murderer might not stop after just one kill, perhaps he wanted more than that and this was just a forewarning of the horrors that were yet to come.

Tony stood up his face red with anger. "You must be bloody fucking joking?! I've worked with Lina for over five years! I'd never _ever _kill her like that! That's t-that's horrible!" He choked on his last words before sitting down with his face in his hands his anger gone even faster than it had appeared.

Everyone looked subdued, they were horrible too. Accusing someone they'd just met, accusing each other at all. Then he thought of something.

He chose his words carefully before continuing. "Perhaps…" He began. When he spoke eyes turned to him, some with suspicion. "Perhaps the murderer isn't anyone in this room at all."

Shocked gasps met his statement. Maybe it was just a shot in the dark but if they were going over all possibilities he had to speak his mind. He continued. "I mean it's storming out, it's obvious we aren't going to get back tonight. I looked outside the window when, when we were in the room. You can't see more than a few feet in front of you. Is it possible that someone else was, on the island after us?"

"It could be possible, da." Russia answered his words. England glanced up at him with masked hatred. It wouldn't surprise him at all if Russia turned out to be the murderer. He did however, have to hide it because otherwise that would create more problems, and that he definitely did not need.

"Well we can't just sit here then! There could be a murderer outside!" China looked frightfully around the room. "We should go outside and look-aru!"

"In this weather?"

"We'd get lost!"

"We can't stay here with a murderer!"

The voices rose in volume, arguing and fighting amongst each other. Representatives were in each other's faces spitting venom. Accusations were flung around the room and tempers were starting to flare out of control. Things were said that wouldn't have been said under normal circumstances. England sat there silently his anger rising but before he could speak the ever orderly Germany beat him to it.

"ZHAT IS ENOUGH!" England didn't know if it was his tone or his attitude that made the other countries instantly shut up but he was just thankful they did. "Listen, vhile you vere arguing and accusing each other of being murderers, ze rain outside has slowed down."

England turned to look out the tall window adoring the study. Germany was right; the storm had slowed down quite a bit. It was clear to him that taking a boat back to the island would be impossible. Not that they could even contact a boat to come get them, the island had no cell phone service. It had been a _lovely _discover to say the least. He'd realized it before supper and had asked Tony about it. He'd just apologized and said they didn't get many guests so cell phone service wasn't really a necessity. In other words they were stuck here until the storm cleared up completely. England has made it very clear that they should never risk _anything _for him, especially human lives.

"I know you all don't trust me. I don't blame you. I mean Lina i-is," Tony choked on his words and England felt himself wanting to trust this man but the logical side of him not allowing him. "…dead, but we can't sit here arguing all night. The guest rooms are just on the other side of the island. We could all, even me and Kaylee, sleep on this issue and resolve it in the morning. The rooms in the guest rooms have locks, doors and windows so you'll be safe until morning."

Everyone looked around at each other seeking a reaction. Was it a good idea to sleep on it with a possible murderer outside? Then again they didn't have much choice. It was still to rainy to stray from the paths outside. They'd get lost, and drenched in an instant.

He stood up. "Tony's right. Sleep on it. We'll find the murderer in the morning, they won't have gone anywhere, the storm is supposed to go for a good while." He looked at Tony. This was one of his citizens. A British citizen and if Tony was the murderer he'd be sure that justice would be done for Lina. However, as of now there was no proper evidence so England had to right to accuse.

Tony smiled gratefully. "Thank you Arthur."

"Do you have any umbrellas?"

A dull monotone voice responded to his question. Kaylee rose from her seat giving her light smile. It looked forced but he didn't push her. She must be going through a lot. _Or she is faking it and is the murderer… _"Everyone please follow me. Let's all grab an umbrella and go before it gets to stormy again. It still looks pretty nasty out there. The umbrellas are stored by the front door."

The other Representatives slowly stood up. Some still looked shaken and nervous but a good chunk was looking rather level headed again. Some countries had never stopped being that way; Russia looked unfazed by the death, typical for the huge country. He'd probably seen much worse than this. His son, Mathieu also looked calm despite the murder. England didn't want to believe it was anyone he was related to so he focused his attention on following Kaylee to the foyer, where the reception had been just a few hours earlier. Everything had been so much simpler then. It was just supposed to be a nice formal dinner party. Then one thing led to another and now here they were, a murderer somewhere on this island and Lina dead.

Kaylee stopped by a formal looking chest by the door and pried open the lid with a distinct creak. Inside were rain coats, boots and about ten umbrellas.

"Ze awesome me is not sharing his umbrella!" Prussia launched himself forward and plucked a bright red umbrella from the bin before anyone else could say anything. There were ten umbrellas and seventeen of them.

"Well I'm not wearing a raincoat so I'll take an umbrella too." China muttered under his breath and was the next to step forward. H picked up a dull grey umbrella and went to stand by Prussia who was waiting impatiently by the door, opening and closing his umbrella.

"I vould like an umbrella as vell."

"Me too."

Austria and Hungary stepped forward towards the bin as well. England wondered why they were picking and choosing who got an umbrella and who got a raincoat but it didn't really bother him any. Anything to distract them from a potential murderer on the loose was good news. Just keeping their mind of of the gruesome death of Lina was already starting to lighten to overall mood of the group.

A few choosing later and the entire collection of umbrella's had been picked. Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Romano, Spain, Kaylee, Finland, France, Russia and Tony all stood by the door with their umbrellas ready.

That left only Tony, England, Canada, America, Italy, Germany and Belarus. They were all without umbrellas.

"Dude I need a raincoat. My glasses will get wet and I do not feel like cleaning them." America stooped into the chest without another word and slipped on the army green raincoat, putting on the hood to cover his hair and most of his face. "Mattie, you should grab one too."

Canada paused, biting his lip before he nodded. "Alright." He pulled out a raincoat and slid it on as well. His hair curl stuck out from under his hood. He laughed heartedly. "I look ridiculous."

The air in the room lost some tension at Canada's laugh and a few others even laughed with him. England smiled. Canada had the same thoughts as him. _Get their minds of the murderer. _He placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. Matthew smiled up at him from under the hood before going to stand by the door.

The others quickly took their raincoats. Everyone except Tony and England had grabbed theirs when they realized they were a coat short. "Oh bloody hell." England muttered looking up at Tony. "Just take it I don't mind being a little wet." But he did mind, he didn't want to get his suit wet one bit, but the gentleman side of him let Tony say 'thank you' and reach into the bin for his coat. _I have got to stop trying so hard to look good…_

"Alright everyone! Follow Kaylee. She'll take you to the guest rooms. I'll bring up the rear in case anyone loses sight of the person in front of them." There were no objections. Lina pushed open the grand doors with a slight creak and stepped out into the onslaught of rain that was starting to pick up again.

England followed the group. As soon as he stepped outside he wished he would've just taken the rain coat. Tony wouldn't have minded. The rain was cold and his suit was soaked instantly, his messy hair plastered to his forehead. _Bloody hell!_

The path to the guest rooms didn't take long, it was easy enough to stay on the path, and you just had to stay close to the person in front of you and not stray away. England could see light on the path up ahead. Kaylee had opened the door and the countries were hurrying through it. England ran in and Kaylee and Tony came in behind him, shutting and locking the door.

"Grab a room! Doesn't matter which!" Tony shouted over some of the Representative's conversations. It wasn't long before everyone stood in front of a door, slowly without looking up and as though on cue they all pushed open their doors and stepped inside. England immediately turned around and locked the door behind his. He could hear the distinct clicks of other countries doing the same.

England sighed and turned around. He switched on his room light and watched the room light up with a warm glow. The tile floor was lovely and the beds while simple screamed formal. The window to the right of his bed had the curtains drawn and was already locked. The dressers on either side of the bed held a lamp and a bible respectively. Typical guest room really. Just with a hint of this Mr. Defer's style.

He didn't really realize it but he was leaving quite the puddle on the floor, his suit was soaked and he didn't have anything else to change into. Not that he would've anyway. Wearing someone he didn't knows clothes? Even if they were meant for guests that wasn't his style.

England carefully sat down on the bed mindful of how he was making the sheets wet. He glanced at the clock on the dresser. _10:40pm _it was earlier than he thought. It felt like a millennium had passed since he'd first arrived here, on Endry Island. He sighed and flopped onto the bed, unwilling to get under the covers just yet. He was exhausted and drained. A murder, why on Earth would've Lina been murdered? She seemed like a perfectly lovely woman. Then again he'd hardly spoken to her and he didn't _really _know what she was like. He just assumed she was always that perky. She could've been a moody bitch for all he knew.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the cushions. The whole scenario was just giving him a headache. He wished he'd never even received that invitation from Taha Defer. He'd never really thought why but something about this whole thing just made him feel uneasy. Before the murder he felt the same now his feelings had just increased twice-fold. What was going on?

If this whole thing was planned the most likely suspect would have to be Mr. Defer himself. Or at least one of the people who worked for him. Nothing made sense though, why kill Lina when they were there then? It didn't make sense. This island was definitely off of the beaten path. He could've killed her and no one would've been the wiser.

Yet he chose to wait till the Representatives had come. For what? Was he making a statement against their respective countries or was it something more personal? If it was England hadn't the foggiest idea what was so personal that it needed to be shown by this murder.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He was so tired, but to sleep in his soggy suit was unappealing at best. He was bloody sick of the whole thing. Not to mention the reprimanding his boss would give him when he realized that a murder had happened on the island he was currently on. Not to mention the fact that the crew back at the docks had probably been worried sick. Not only for him but for their jobs!

He went over to the door of his room to turn off his lights. Everything was quiet in the hallway. No doubt everyone had either gone to sleep or was lying in bed pondering just as he had been moments earlier. He flicked the lights off.

The sudden blackness was overwhelming and he quickly reached the bed, sliding under the covers. He mentally scolded himself for being such a coward. Nothing was going to happen. No more people were going to die. Maybe…maybe this was all just a bad dream and when he opened his eyes again tomorrow morning maybe he'd wake up in his own bed with the Union Jack covers and the comfy well used mattress.

With a contented sigh he drifted off.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"England! Common! Open the door!" England jolted awake with a gasp. He turned his attention towards his room door. Someone was banging on it from the other side. He rubbed the side of his head, pushing his messy blonde hair out of his vision. He glanced at the clock _6:30AM._

The banging persisted, becoming even more forceful, whoever it was clearly wanted in his room. England's mind was foggy from sleep and he yawned not quite awake.

He heard another voice on the other side of the door. "Did he answer you?"

The banging continued after the quiet comment. "England! _Arthur!_ Open your door or I'll knock it down!" The voice paused. "You can't be dead too."

_What_

England bolted upright. The last comment finally jogged his sleep fogged mine back into action. Memories came back to him from last night as he realized where he was. None of that was a dream. He really was on someone's island and Lina _really _had died last night.

He ran to the door as fast as he could. His hand turned the lock on the door with a click and he flung it open, forgetting instantly about his dishevelled appearance. On the other side stood Alfred and Matthew. They didn't look any better than he did. Their hair was messy and their expressions haunted and lifeless.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He pushed pas the two and into the hallway where the others had already started to appear looking tired and confused. Then he thought he heard something. _Is that crying?_

He turned back to look at his sons. Matthew had tears in his eyes and Alfred wouldn't meet his gaze, he just stared listlessly down the hallway towards the door that led outside. Matthew finally answered his question sounding defeated. "England, Arthur." He paused unable to find the word. He licked his dried lips before continuing slowly. "Romano is dead."

"What! That's…that's impossible." A Nation Representative couldn't be dead, that couldn't happen. The country would be in chaos. It would be a mess, but Italy still had one more representative, Feliciano would be baring that burden alone. "Where is Italy?"

"With his b-brother." Matthew choked on his words. "It's the room across the hall from yours, two more down to the left." Matthew slowly shuffled away after that remark. Other countries had emerged and were looking fearful and frightened; Matthew was walking up to them to explain what had happened.

England just turned towards Romano's door. As he neared the crying he heard earlier grew more distinct and he nudged the slightly open door with his heel.

He could see Italy on the floor beside the bed. His head was pressed against the sheets and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Germany and Japan were standing against the far wall looking solemn. It was one thing for someone they didn't know to die, but this…This was far worse. Everyone knew Romano and while not all of them appreciated his sarcastic remarks and rude attitude no one would wish for him to die. Or would they?

England slowly stepped into the room. Germany and Japan looked at him briefly as he entered but they remained silent. England walked quietly to the side of the bed. Romano was lying in bed like he'd been sleeping but his eyes were open, frozen in a mixture of horror and disbelief. There were dark rings around his neck in the shape of hand prints. No doubt, he'd been strangled. He stepped back, taking a deep breath.

He couldn't be dead. A representative hadn't died in years. _Chaos. _That's what this would have been. If, Italy only had one representative. Fortunately it had two. He wasn't one for comforting people; he'd leave that to Germany and Japan. He just wanted to ensure that Italy could handle the pressure of being an entire nation representative. He wasn't used to it; England didn't want him to crumble under the pressure.

He gave Italy a small pat on the shoulder. "Italy? Feliciano? Are you alright?"

The usually so bright eyed and annoying nation looked up at him slowly. He looked worn and defeated but he gave England a small smile nonetheless, choking back tears he rubbed his eyes desperately trying to stop the water works. His reply was so quiet England hardly heard it. "I used to be a strong country…I used to be brave. I don't know what happened…"

England listened in silence unsure of what Italy was trying to say. "But Romano always wanted to make us stronger…I never, I-I." Italy stopped trying to keep his voice in control. "I always said we should be peaceful, or at least not hurtful. I brushed him aside, and now he's gone."

England frowned softly. "Italy, you _are _a strong country." He didn't know what else to say, he yelled at people and ordered them around he wasn't a counsellor!

But it seemed to be working. "You think so England? Then, we have to find out who did this to him." England was surprised by the force in Italy's gaze when he looked back up at him. He still had tears in his eyes but there was something else there. Something new, something determined, almost forceful.

And as the tears dripped from Italy's eyes onto the floor he growled. "Let's catch ourselves a killer."

* * *

**Alright, got chapter four up! A double murder to start of with! Writing England trying to be comforting was fun, because we all know he really would hate it, but he is actually kind of good at it. So Romano and Lina are dead! Bet you've never seen Feliciano so determined! Don't mess with the Vargas brothers.**

**Also a special thanks to those of who who left my first 3 reviews! I wish I could thank you directly but it was all Guests so I don't know who you are. Either way thank you so so much!**


	5. The Hunt Is On

Chapter Five- The Hunt Is On

They all stood around the table staring at one another. No one had sat down; no one felt the need too. They knew this discussion was going to go somewhere very fast and no one wanted to be caught sitting it out.

Soon after Romano's death the other countries, after paying their respects to Romano of course had all met up in the dining room. Due to it being 7:30AM all the countries expressions were still a little foggy from sleep, but the tone of the room was solemn and dark. No one smiled, they all wore their frowns like they forgot how exactly to smile. Lift the corners of your mouth? How?

Some countries had their hands placed on the table in front of them, leaning in as though they were missing a conversation only they could hear. Others were absentmindedly running their fingers through messy hair and China was even muttering to himself under his breath.

How had it come to this? He'd never seen his fellow Nations look so _hollow. _They reminded him of ghosts almost. It was unnatural the silence in the room. It was though Romano's death had reminded them just how dire this situation one. Nation Representatives couldn't die, yet that was exactly what had happened last night. There was no mistake. That really was Romano and he _really _was dead. How the murderer managed to kill another Nation was beyond him, even when he fought with the others he'd never been able to _kill_ another. Injure and wound yes but never to kill. The only thing that was supposed to be able to kill a Representative was if the country itself did the killing. An economic disaster, a civil war, natural disaster and the like all could seriously injure even kill a Representative, but never was another being supposed to be able to murder one. It wasn't possible.

And yet it was.

It was driving him absolutely mad; they had to get to the bottom of this soon otherwise… NO! He wasn't going to think about that, he wouldn't let his mind wonder to the temporary horrors that loosing another Representative would cause the world, because it simply wouldn't come to that. He wouldn't let it. Italy was having enough time straining under the sudden pressure of handling Italy as a whole. If a nation with only one Representative died, no one would be left to bear that countries burden, it would be a disaster. _Stop thinking about it then! You're making it worse!_

A voice finally broke the fog like silence that had surrounded the countries since they'd gathered around the table. "We need to find out 'ow the killer managed to kill a nation."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement, a demand almost. France looked around the room meeting everyone's gaze straight on.

Germany decided to answer him. Best he join the discussion before he completely lost himself in his thoughts. "Does anyone have any suggestions or ideas? It should be impossible yet it just happened. Has anyone happened upon any useful information? Don't hide if you know something. Ve need all ze help ve can get."

For a minute the room was silent as though everyone was considering if they had had the knowledge to kill another nation. Germany didn't want to think that way but given the circumstances one of them probably did, one of them probably even killed Romano. The thought was unpleasant and he wished he didn't think so hard.

"I have an idea." Everyone turned in shock to look at Canada who had spoken up. No one expected the soft spoken man to be the first one to suggest something. Canada had his left hand clenched in a fist underneath his chin and his eyes were closed in thought, a light smile on his face. To say it made Germany uneasy would be an understatement. "England, is it possible to take away a Nation Representative status using magic?"

"Excuse me! Matthew are you accusing me of murder?!" Germany turned in time to see England turn towards Canada, who he'd been standing beside the whole time they were at the table. He looked like he was physically in pain.

"No, I'd never accuse you of anything without solid proof Arthur." Canada gave a wry smile in England's direction as though daring him to push the argument further. Canada seemed to be acting quite out of character and Germany doubted greatly that he was the only one to have noticed.

England paused in his outburst. Pursing his lips in thought he seemed to be considering the possibility. Germany had never been one for magic, learning it or otherwise but he knew it existed, he'd seen England use it, and he'd seen other countries use it to. Romania had been using it at a world meeting one time, trying to hit Hungary in the head with a paper airplane by changing the way the wind in the room flowed.

"Yes, given the circumstances, I could see it being possible."

Audible gasps were heard from the other nations at England's statement.

"Y-you're kidding right! They used _magic _to kill Romano?!" Hungary's shrill voice rang out over the now hushed countries.

England sighed dramatically and threw up his hands. "I never said that! Don't put words into my mouth! I said it was _possible, _and even then highly unlikely. I've worked with magic for over a thousand years and I couldn't even dream of it; if I tried I'd be exhausted for who knows how long."

"Maybe the culprit is exhausted." A new voice joined the discussion, it was Finland. He looked awfully determined, unlike his usual self. _These murders really are changing everyone…_

"Oi! How do you mean Finny?" America banged his fists on the table for effect as he fixed a pointed stare on the Finish Representative.

"Well, last night we did think the murderer might have been hiding outside. Isn't that still a possibility?" _Scheiße! _How stupid could they be? They completely forgot about the possibility of the murderer hiding outside.

"'old it! Before we start jumping to conclusions, we should consider all possibilities, oui?" France crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "We don't know for sure it was magic used. 'ere could be different options."

"Such as vhat?" Austria looked flat out bored with the discussion. Even though no one was sitting down he was leaning against the wall closest to the table looking quite tired. This was understandable considering they hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and the rude awakening they'd all received in the morning. Germany still couldn't get Italy's hair raising scream out of his head.

Speaking of a certain Italian… "Guys, maybe they used some sort of poison? Maybe we just assumed R-Romano was strangled to death. Maybe the murderer wanted us to think that. In the mafia we do that all the time. Change what others will think to-"

"Italy!" Germany roughly cut him off, surprised to see Italy smiling back at him when he did so.

"Sorry Germany! Got carried away there didn't I?" Italy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly with his left harm. A slight chuckle escaping his lips although his eyes were still hollow. "Either way, my point still stands."

"What kind of bloody poison could kill a Nation Representative?"

"Arthur, if we knew that I'm s-sure we wouldn't be here." Canada stammered out looking pale. _Was he sick now? He looked fine a second ago._

America apparently didn't notice his brother's condition because he just kept on talking. "Guys, I think it's safe to assume we aren't going to figure this out just standing around the table arguing. We totally have to go out and see if the murderer is outside!"

Germany found himself agreeing with the American for once. He was right; standing around here was only going to lead to more arguments than solutions. He banged his fist on the table loudly to get the rooms attention. "America is right! Ve should split into groups. Never be too far from your group. Zhat'll only give ze murderer an opportunity to strike. Zhere is sixteen of us. Zhat means four groups of four. Ve should split up randomly…" Germany paused in thought, how were they going to randomly split up?

"Dude! I have a random generator on my phone! Total coincidence right!?" America eagerly held up his cellphone. "I'll just put in everyone's names and it should give us some random teams." America began quickly typing the names into the phone, his fingers expertly clacking over the keys on his iPhone.

After a few moments of waiting America set his phone down on the table. Looking down at it he began to read off the names. "These seem pretty random to me. At least I'm not with Iggy… All right here they are. Team one consists of Austria, England, China and Finland. Sound good to you guys?"

"Ja."

"Whatever."

"It's not like you're going to give us a choice America!"

"Guys lighten up. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this."

Germany watched the team gather close to where England was standing at the table. The four crossed their arms and awaited the other team's selection.

"Next is team two. It's got Germany, Canada, France and Tony in it."

Germany glanced at his team members. Tony calmly walked over to stand with him; he smiled lightly as though trying to make sure Germany was comfortable. France walked over looking less than pleased but he brightened slightly when he realized Canada was joining them. Said Canadian was slowly making his way towards them, his expression was hard to read but he put on a small smile when he got there.

"We got this, eh?"

Germany simply nodded, keeping his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"Team number three is Kaylee, Hungary, Prussia and the hero!" America pulled Kaylee in close from where she was standing. She let out a startled yelp but then laughed when she realized he was just gathering his team. Hungary bounced over with a smile and his brother simply stepped over with Gilbird, a goofy grin on his face like always.

"That totally means the final team is Spain, Italy, Japan, Belarus and Russia. Yikes! Have fun guys! It's like a polar opposite team over there!"

The fourth team simply gathered together without a word.

Germany frowned deeper. "Everyone head out. Meet back here in ein hour. If anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call out!"

The other teams nodded and began to head out into the hallway so they could go out the front door. Germany was about to follow the others when he felt a hand grab his arm. "Excuse me, er Germany? The right side of the island has a pretty steep cliff that drops off into the water, there are some ledges there. If you were determined enough I'm sure you could hide there. Is it okay if we check there on our route?"

"Ja, of course. I'm sure you know Zhis Island best. Let's check out ze right side of ze garden beforehand. Ve'll gradually head that vay.

Tony nodded. "Then let's go."

Tony led the way out into the hallway. Canada followed him with Germany just behind. France took up the rear. Germany couldn't help but notice how calmly Tony leaded them. It wasn't like him to start making assumptions without evidence but there was still a pretty good chance Tony was the murderer. He wasn't going to deny he was a suspect but he couldn't accuse him without proof. Germany hated this situation, he hated not being in control, it put him on edge and it made it harder for him to think straight.

He shook his head to clear it and before he knew it they reached the front door. The other teams had already ventured out. They were the last group to head out. Tony placed his hand on the door handle and yanked the grand doors open. The swung open with a loud creaking noise. Germany placed an open palm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight; he could see Canada and Tony doing the same.

Once they were were out of the door with the large doors firmly shut behind them Germany's eyes were already fully adjusted to the light coming from the slowly rising sun. He could see America's team searching near the guest rooms and England's team slowly making their way down towards the docks to search for the illusive murderer. If there was one to be found that is.

Tony and Canada turned to face him and France. "You guys ready? We're searching the gardens. Try to stay close together but not to close, we have ground to cover here, understood?"

"Ja."

"Oui."

"Yes."

With that they headed for the gardens. They were huge to say the least, with orchards and flowers and dozens of paths. He didn't know how they were supposed to search the whole thing and stay close together. It seemed like an impossible feat but it wasn't like he had much choice. He was usually the leader of such activities but he was also aware of how suspicious the other countries were of him, so he had to keep a low profile and stop making such bossy decisions if he wanted to win the others trust. After all, if they came to the conclusion that he was the murderer there would be no chance of him figuring out the true murderer, and that just wouldn't do.

He stepped to the right of the path to look in the apple orchard, making sure he kept one of the others in his field of vision. He double checked that he could still see France before looking around near the trees. He turned his attention upwards in the branches and was caught off guard when an apple fell directly on his forehead.

"Scheiße! Who ze hell?" He glanced up through the foliage a little nervously. Was it possible the murderer was up there waiting? Trying to kill him just like they killed Romano? He saw the branches shaking and was about to call out to the rest of his team when he realized it was just a clumsy squirrel. He sighed loudly with relief.

_Common! You're scared of a squirrel! Get it together! _Germany mentally scolded himself for being such a chicken and continued to look up in the trees. It was almost impossible to see through the thick leaves however. He wasn't going to be able to see anyone hiding up there if he continued to search like this.

Then he got an idea. He grasped onto a lower branch with his left hand and another low branch with his right. He braced himself tightly against the tree before giving a heave. He wheezed with the physical strain it put on his muscles but he was quickly in the tree. Being higher up and actually in the leaves would give him a much better chance of catching a figure hiding in them. With that in mind he began to climb through the closely grown trees, easily climbing from tree to tree between the intertwining branches. It had honestly been forever since he'd climbed a tree, the last time would've probably been when he and Gilbert were kids.

His brother had always been crazier than himself, always wanting to try new and usually dangerous things. _"Common West! Luddy! Let's go climb a tree. Let's go ice skating on ze pond! Let's chase zhat mean old farmers bull! I bet ve can out run 'em!"_Germany smiled at the fond childhood memories. He almost wished Prussia would still do things like that with him, and deep down he knew he would if Germany would ask him too. Heck he'd probably do it on his own if he knew Germany secretly wanted too, but Prussia probably thought he was to strict now for any _fun _stuff. He frowned deeply the memory soured.

_Snap!_

Germany had been so engrossed in his memories that he hadn't been paying much attention to his surrounding areas. The trees seemed to have stopped and the branch he'd been hanging onto had snapped off under the sudden weight. He was now precariously dangling over the edge of the island's steep cliff while hanging onto a thin branch in his right hand, needless to say it looked ready to break off under his weight as well, calmly waiting to plunge him down towards the rocks and crashing waves below. He gulped. It was only then he realized he'd lost sight of the others while he was distracted. He mentally cursed himself. Serves him right for being careless.

He tried to swing himself towards a higher branch but almost as soon as he did so the branch creaked loudly and a crunching sound was heard indicating if he tried something like that again the branch was going to let him drop.

Germany bit his lip; he wasn't in control for what seemed like the millionth time since he came to this island and it was starting to drive him mad. "France! Canada! Tony! Is anyone nearby!?" He yelled as loud as he could and hoped one of his party members would find him before the branch got tired of holding his weight and let him drop.

"Germany?" He heard a quizzical voice somewhere in the distance but he couldn't make out who it was. _Mein Gott I might just get think it was my suggestion to stay close to your team. Idiot!_

"Over here! Near the cliff!" It went against his tough exterior to be so needy on the help from others but at this point he forgot to care, the only thing he wanted was to be safely away from this steep drop and preferably standing on solid ground instead of dangling in thin air.

"Germany why are you yelli-" A British voice was heard distinctly getting louder. Germany glanced through the orchard to see Tony running towards him. He stood mouth open for a moment, he'd cut himself off midsentence and was simply staring.

"Vell don't just stand zhere! Give me a hand!" Germany yelled impatiently. He didn't have time for questions. He could answer those later.

"France! Canada! Come help!" Tony yelled before running up to Germany. He glanced at him hanging precariously over the cliff and Germany could see him wince slightly. The branch creaked ominously with a sudden gust of wind and Germany squeezed the branch so hard he feared he might snap it.

It wasn't long before the two others in their group arrived. The stood the same way Tony had before instantly shutting their mouths and walking over. The trio talked briefly in a huddle, without consulting Germany much to his annoyance before they turned to face him once again.

"Okay, Germany, Ludwig, we need you to swing towards us and then let go. We'll grab your arms before you fall."

"Are you crazy? It'll fall." Germany snapped instantly after the suggestion was said.

"Germany, what other choice do we 'ave? It's try to swing or wait to fall. Make a choice, but make it quickly." An annoyed French accent met his rebuttal almost the second it left his lips.

He winced slightly glancing down towards the crashing waves below.

Then he started to swing.

The branch creaked dangerously as he began and the others lurched forward before realizing he was still okay. He tried his hardest to feel light as he swung feeling more than a little ridiculous. His ego would be hurting for a long time if he lived through this, he could only thank god that America or Prussia weren't here to see this. They'd never let him live it down.

"One more good swing then let go!" Tony's voice broke its way into his thoughts and he looked up.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Now Germany!"

_SNAP!_

Germany let go of the branch as soon as he heard the others shout, it immediately broke off once he let go and he could feel himself beginning to fall…

"Gotcha!" Tony and Canada had grabbed onto both his arms just before they were out of reach. Germany smacked roughly into the side of the cliff.

Tony and Canada were on their knees leaning precariously close to the edge of the cliff. If they couldn't hold his weight all three of them were going over. Not to mention Canada looked whiter than a sheet. Perhaps he really was sick.

The two countries strained with the effort and began to pull. France joined in grabbing onto the same arm Canada held. They grunted in unison and pulled as hard as they could. Germany felt like his arms were being ripped out of their sockets but he didn't dare complain. He stupidly got himself into this mess; he was getting out of it.

With one last final pull they heaved him forward over the edge of the cliff. They all sat there in the grass panting heavily. Tony and Canada with their backs to the cliff and Germany and France with their backs to the forest. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments breathing heavily before Tony began to laugh. It wasn't long before the others joined in, even he did out of pure relief to not be falling off a cliff face.

They laughed for a few minutes straight when they heard a voice. "Hey! Guys! Mattie! Germany!? Tony! France! Dudes are you okay?"

The four turned towards the orchard. America was hurrying towards them followed shortly by England, Italy, Kaylee and a few others. They all froze just beyond the trees looking at the four people on the ground with mild confusion and curiosity written on their faces.

"Dudes what're you doing? All the other teams are back. We were supposed to meet a half hour ago."

Germany's team looked at one another. Obviously they'd all completely forgotten about the set time to meet back. They were all preoccupied with getting him out of the tree. "Sorry, Alfred. We got carried away. We can go back now…!"

Canada answered America first, making a move to stand up. The edge of the cliff unfortunately had other plans, as the edge suddenly crumbled Canada stumbled backwards awkwardly. He let out a yell and threw himself forward.

He was a second to slow, and he wasn't the only one going down with the rocks. Tony who'd been sitting beside him yelped and clawed vainly at the grass as it crumbled beneath him. The others didn't even have time to move as the two sitting on the grass were gone in the blink of an eye.

It was like they vanished.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It's not even my best work, schools getting messy I have so many tests to study for and I have a project due in IA that I still have to paint. Anyway I'm rambling. Thank you for reading and thanks ESPECIALLY for the five reviews I got. You guys are the best to take time out of your day to read what I wrote. That means something to me. So thanks again~**

**Also what do you think happened here? Was this the work of the murderer? Unfortunate accident? You tell me. ;)**


End file.
